


Studies

by thekindworthreading



Series: Hamlaf Week 2020 [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hamlaf Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: It´s finals month and Lafayette hasn´t had a date with his boyfriend in weeks, it´s time to change that.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Hamlaf Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914391
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Studies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gagakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/gifts).



> This is for the last day of Hamlaf week - Music  
> At first I wanted to write a sad story, but I´m not in the mood for tears so I asked @gagakuma for fluffy ideas and she came up with that, so thank her for it  
> (Dw the sad fic will come too sometime)

It´s finals month, which means Alex only leaves his room to go to the library, to meetings with his tutors or to buy more coffee. Laf is sure he hasn´t had a proper night´s sleep in days, probably even weeks and slowly he is getting worried about his boyfriend. They hadn´t had a date in over a month, seeing as Laf doesn´t count sitting in a library and quietly studying next to each other as a date, other than Alex, apparently. Laf had known how Alex gets during finals month way before they were dating, seeing as they had been friends long before university. Still, it kind of hurts that Alex is basically ignoring him, only texting him if he needs him to test him on the subject he had just finished. Laf knows that Alex isn´t doing that on purpose and that it doesn´t mean that he doesn´t care about him anymore, but that doesn´t make it okay.

He is now on his way to Alexander´s dorm room with takeaway from their favourite restaurant. It´s the night before Alex´ first exam and Laf has a feeling that his boyfriend had planned to study the whole day and night, without once stopping to eat something. After he has taken the lift to the fifth floor, he knocks on Alexander´s door, waiting a bit before he knocks again. He hears shuffling from inside and a moment later he is met with his boyfriend, who stares up at him with big and tired eyes. The rings under his eyes look almost ridiculous and Laf would laugh, wouldn´t he be so worried about Alex.

“Did I text you to come over?”, Alex asks, frowning at him. “I don´t think I did. Did I?”

“No, but I´m sure you haven´t eaten anything today and I wanted to see my boyfriend, so we´re having a dinner date, mon petit.”, Laf explains, pushing Alex into the room and closing the door behind him.

“I had breakfast!”, Alex defends himself, but Laf just shakes his head.

“Coffee does not count as breakfast and don´t tell me you had something else, because I know you and you never have breakfast.”

Alex lets himself fall onto his bed, that I covered in papers and books, a pout on his face.

“Fine, then I didn´t have breakfast, but I don´t have time for dinner, because I have to study. Tomorrow-“

“I know that you have your first exam tomorrow, but you don´t want to pass out during it, non?”

Alex crosses his arms in front of his chest, dropping his gaze to the floor.

“I would not do that.”

“Bien sûr, mon petit. You don´t believe that yourself. Move over. We´re having dinner.”

Alex still grumbles a bit, but in the end, he gathers his papers and books and moves them to the desk, where even more schoolwork is covering everything. Laf hands Alex the box with the takeaway and after regarding it sceptically for a moment, he opens it and his stomach lets out a loud rumble, which makes him blush.

“Maybe I´m hungry after all.”, Alex mumbles, and Laf nudges him with his elbow.

“Believe your amazing boyfriend.”

Alex laughs and leans over to press a kiss to Lafayette´s cheek.

“Thank you. I really missed you.”

“I missed you too, mon petit. Really looking forward to when the finals are over.”

“Me too.”

They eat in silence for a bit, until Laf turns on some music, so that it isn´t as quiet in the room. Once they are both finished with their food, Alex slumps against his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh.

“You should go again. I still have a lot to study.”

Laf hums, shaking his head.

“No. I know that you already know everything there is to know for tomorrow. You should relax a bit and sleep.”

Alex sighs again, cuddling closer to his boyfriend.

“I can´t. The exam-“

“You will get the best grade anyway. But not if you are too tired to even hold a pen to write.”

Alex mumbles something that Laf doesn´t understand, so he asks Alex to repeat himself.

“I said I can´t sleep now. My mind is still too worked up.”

Laf nods, thinking for a moment, before he pulls Alex up, who looks at him with a confused expression.

“What are you doing?”, he asks.

Instead of an answer, Laf turns the music up a bit, wrapping his arms around Alexander´s waist.

“What are you doing?”, Alex asks again, but puts his arms around Laf´s neck, nonetheless.

“Dancing.”, Laf answers, as if that´s the most logical thing.

Alex laughs softly and shakes his head.

“And you think that will relax my mind?”

Laf hums and places a kiss first to Alexander´s forehead and to his lips.

“One can always try, don´t you think?”

Alex nods, a soft smile on his lips and pulls Laf down to kiss him again.

“You are doing a good job, though.”, Alex mumbles, and Laf smiles down at him, before kissing him again.

Neither of them notices the song changing, too wrapped up in one another to care about anything else. They stay like this for what feels like a tiny eternity, gently swaying around the room, before Alex breaks the kiss and yawns.

“Ready to go to sleep?”, Laf asks, brushing the hair out of Alexander´s face.

Alex hums and lets himself fall against Laf´s chest, yawning again.

“Will you stay?”, he asks quietly.

Laf guides them carefully to the bed, pulling Alex down with him.

“Of course, always.”, he says, placing a kiss onto Alexander´s head.

“I still gotta brush my teeth.”, Alex mumbles, but he makes no move to get up again.

“You can do that tomorrow.”, Laf says, which shifting them around, so that they both fit into the tiny dorm bed.

“Disgusting.”, Alex mumbles, but snuggles closer to Laf, letting out a content sigh, when he finds a position that is comfortable for him.

Laf just laughs quietly and turns off the music.

“Good night, mon petit.”, he whispers, but Alexander is already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! You can also request fics on my tumblr @whatdidimissjm and if you like what I do and want to support me, you can buy me a coffee (https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm)!


End file.
